leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Removing champion titles in page titles.
I propose that all champion page titles be changed to only include the name of the champion instead of also including the champion's title. For example, Shaco the Demon Jester would simply be renamed to Shaco, and likewise for champion subpages. ;Support # Including the champion's title only clutters the page title and provides little to no benefit to anyone. A rumor exists that including the title causes the page to come up higher on Google searches, but I do not see the reasoning for this, as no one searches for "the demon jester league of legends." 00:31, September 21, 2012 (UTC) # Because it does nothing to the actual page and will help the organization, I believe this will be useful... Izkael (talk) 00:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC) # . Redirects solve the Google problem anyways, and the only purpose they serve is to make typing in the URL harder. 00:35, September 21, 2012 (UTC) # Shorter titles help with using wikia's search function for navigation purposes LionsLight (talk) 00:37, September 21, 2012 (UTC) # Currently I have to actually navigate to the page (and this site frequently loads very slowly for me) and then click on the alternate page, like Background, instead of being able to just add "/Shaco/Background" to the URL. Reikkenx (talk) 02:43, September 21, 2012 (UTC) # Won't hurt anything, has a small benefit, if some maschist wants to go ahead with it I have no objection. Interceptor402 (talk) 03:19, September 21, 2012 (UTC) # For navigation purposes. 03:59, September 21, 2012 (UTC) # 12:26, September 26, 2012 (UTC) # Official name sans title, that is, Lux and not Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard, the Lady of Luminosity. It's not like we have two champions with the same name anyway. --BryghtShadow 16:16, September 30, 2012 (UTC) # As long as the titles will still be visible somewhere on the champion pages. MuuIi (talk) 08:00, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ;Neutral # I don't see a problem with removing them from the title, as long as they don't get removed completely. Since they are a part of the actual champion they should have their place in the champion page. Maybe replace them to a subtitle a la quote style. Deshiba (talk) 08:55, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ;Oppose # Clutter is minimal, and I find it doubtful that having the extra stuff makes it any less likely to show up in Google search. For URL, all champion names redirect anyways, so that seems like a moot point (unless you convince me otherwise). Googling via some search site that anonymizes you (as opposed to using it for me, where Google leans towards LoL related pages) finds that most champion names appear high on the first page of results (usually the very top), some like Annie, Rumble, Poppy, etc. that are commonly used and appear farther down the page, and only champions with common/famous names like Diana, Lulu, or Karma don't appear on the first page of results unless "lol" is added. I doubt that changing something like Diana Scorn of the Moon to Diana will make it appear higher than Princess Diana/goddess Diana. Also, can we please do something more useful like content on competitive play instead of going on about search engine optimization and naming. Content is good. 01:09, September 21, 2012 (UTC) #: Minimal clutter is still clutter that doesn't need to be there. The whole search engine point isn't to say "searching will be better without it," simply that "searching isn't better with it." 01:17, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ;Comments * Looks like it's good to me. I already did Ahri and Teemo as test pages, the rest I'll leave to you all, should be a simple process. 12:26, September 26, 2012 (UTC) * LOLW:MOS#Articles needs updating to reflect this decision. --BryghtShadow 16:16, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ** Done. 00:00, October 1, 2012 (UTC)